30 Minute Love Affair
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: This is about Cameron and Leela. Various one-shots of them sneaking around. Chapters don't follow on, if they do I will make it known. Mainly just fluff with no storyline to them really. Requests are welcome. Rating: T-M. One-Shot Series. Enjoy X (I know some chapters are really poorly spelt, I try to spell check and double check but sometimes I miss things)
1. Chapter 1

Leela let out a loud frustrated sigh as she slammed the front door of the Lomax residence shut.

She couldn't pretend everything was alright; her brother was in hospital in a very bad way, she had found him and the images still haunted her. She also had this longing to tell Peri the truth about who she really was but at the same time she knew she couldn't; Peri was safe and happy, that's all she ever wanted, she wouldn't tell her daughter the truth just for her own selfish gain, Peri was the most important person in the world to her and her happiness was her main priority. Another problem that was fast getting to her was Cameron; to put it simply she was still in love with him, all her feelings had slowly but surely came rushing back and she could no longer deny them.

Leela quickly walked away ignoring the faint calls of her name from Tegan.

She quickly fled down the steps; not knowing where she was going, she just needed to get away for a bit; all the family drama was finally getting too much for her.

She walked down the alleyway and as she rounded the corner someone grabbed her causing a smile to creep onto her lips.

"Hi" she whispered as she leant into his touch; his touch was something indescribably, it set her whole body alight; just one touch was all it took and all her problems seemed to disappear; they were the only two people in the world.

"Hey beautiful" he said, his voice was so deep and beautiful, it made her weak at the knees; she knew she shouldn't be seeing him but after weeks and weeks of saying no she eventually cracked under his charm.

"Cameron..." she was cut off as he gently pushed her back, positioning her against the wall he leant the length of his body against hers and kissed her with so much force that she was sure he was the only thing that was keeping her standing.

Leela quickly forget her train of thought and got lost in the kiss, her hands found their way into his hair as she started pulling at his soft brown locks, letting a small moan escape her lips.

She felt Cameron smile against her lips causing her to suddenly realise what they were doing; anyone could see them, their recently rekindled relationship was meant to be a secret and it was going to stay that way because if her Mum or Dad found out they would flip and who knew what they would do this time.

"Cam... Cam..." she gasped as she pushed him away from her, creating a bit of distance between them "Anyone could see us, if my family found out about us..."

"You're a grown woman" Cameron cut her off, raising an eyebrow at her causing a light smile to grace her lips.

"You know what she's capable off..." Leela whispered referring to her Mum "I can't lose you again..."

"You won't" Cameron promised as he lightly brushed his lips against hers before leaving.

Leela watched him go only looking away when her phone went off signalling she had a text.

Retrieving her phone from her pocket she read the text and grinned down at her phone, quickly typing a reply:

**LOVE YOU TOO **** XXX**

Pressing send she looked back to where Cameron had disappeared from and sighed happily to herself before leaving in the opposite direction he had.


	2. Runaway Lover

**Runaway lover**

"You're leaving" Leela screamed at him in the middle of the empty village; he was waiting at the bus stop with a small bag and nothing else, he was leaving and she didn't want him to go.

"Yes I'm leaving" Cameron said calmly, still sat down as a furious Leela stood in front of him.

"But... I... I thought..." Leela started to say but the words got stuck in her throat.

"You thought what?" Cameron asked as he studied her face.

"Why now?" Leela said quietly.

"There's nothing here for me, it's time to more on" Cameron told her as he noticed the bus slowly approaching them.

"Why did you come here in the first place then?" Leela questioned.

"Because of you, I thought we had a chance, but I was wrong, we will never be like we used to, it's too late" Cameron told her as the bus came to a stop and he got up to walk on "Maybe a different place, a different time, maybe we could have made it work" he told her as he walked past her, giving her a sad smile.

Leela stood there, she couldn't let him leave, she wanted him to stay, she needed him, he understood her, he understood what she was going through.

"It's not too late" Leela blurted out.

The doors to the bus closed as Leela watched Cameron leaving her once again.

"It's not too late" Leela whispered to herself as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

She watched the bus as it drove away from the village; she watched with regret as she should have made up her mind sooner instead of pushing him away; she had been such a cow to him.

She slowly turned away in defeat deciding to head back home, but as she did her phone went off, looking down at it she let out a pained sob as a few tears fell from her eyes, landing on the screen of her phone.

"Always" Leela breathed before suddenly feeling a warm presence behind her.

Turning on her heel she threw herself in Cameron's arms; _he stayed; he stayed for her._

"You stayed" she breathed into the crook of his neck as she clung tightly to him.

"Always" Cameron whispered back repeating her sentiment from earlier.

Leela slowly pulled away for his warmth and smiled widely at him, taking his hand it her own she squeezed it gently.

"You're the only girl I've ever wanted" Cameron whispered as he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you forever" Cameron spoke causing a bright smile to appear on her face.

Leela was about to reply as her Mum came down the steps and spotted them.

"I thought we got rid of you" she spoke with hatred as she rushed towards them.

"Nope, I'm staying, you see there's this very special girl whose caught my eye" Cameron replied throwing a wink in Leela's direction.

"Stay away from my daughter" she threatened "Come on..." she told Leela as she gave Cameron one last disapproving look.

"Just leave my family alone, we don't want anything to do with you, you're poison" Sam said before turning and walking away from him.

Cameron was about to reply with a witty comeback but Sam spoke "Leela, home now"

Cameron rolled his eyes at Sam; anyone would think Leela was a child the way she spoke to her.

"I love you" Leela mouthed before walking away from Cameron with one last look before catching up with her Mum who was watching them like a hawk.

"I mean it Leela, stay away from him" her Mum warned her as they walked up the steps.

"Don't worry Mum, he means nothing to me anymore" Leela lied.

"Good" Sam said as she walked into the house.

With one quick glance over the village she spotted Cameron and smiled before heading inside, shutting the door behind her.

Her phone went of signalling she had another text message; it was from Cameron, just seeing who it was from made her face light up, she really did love him, after all these years, she still felt the same.

**You have the most beautiful smile x**

As she read the text she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Tegan asked from the couch.

"Oh, nothing" Leela said before rushing of upstairs.


	3. All In The Blink Of an Eye

**These shots with range from ratings T-M so please be wary if you don't like reading 'M', but it is Leela and Cameron so... ;p, plus I will try not to make them too bad and if I do I will try to warn you at the beginning**

* * *

**All In A Blink Of An Eye**

Leela was in the lounge when Cameron snuck into the house through the backdoor.

Watching her with a smirk on his face as she danced around with her headphones in; _still the same Leela_ he thought to himself;she always used to dance to herself, singing loudly out of tune, using a hairbrush as a microphone, _some things never change._

Cameron knew Leela was the only person home as he had waited for them all to leave.

Seeing his chance he decided to sneak up on her.

Smiling to himself he walked up behind her, carefully pulling an ear piece out of her ear causing Leela to jump, making him laugh.

"Cameron" she shouted hitting his chest "What the hell? You idiot, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Leela could see Cameron was about to give one of his witty yet charming comebacks so she quickly stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

They had been having secret hook-ups for weeks now and nobody had suspected a thing, well, apart from Peri; she suspected but she didn't care and she promised not to tell 'their' Mum; Peri was definitely Leela and Cameron's daughter but that was yet another secret that they had to keep, for Peri's sake.

Leela stared at Cameron before grabbing him by the collar and forcefully smashing their lips together.

The kiss quickly grew passionate as they fell back landing on the sofa behind them, hands going everywhere as they got reacquainted with each other's bodies again, one week; one whole week they had been without seeing each other and it nearly killing them both, but they had been through worse, a lot worse; fourteen years worse.

Leela was lying underneath Cameron as he kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling it as Leela could feel herself growing wetter and wetter.

As a moan escaped her lips she could feel Cameron's hands as they found their way under her top, stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

Leela grabbed Cameron and pulled his lips to hers again, kissing him, trying to tell him how much she needed him from that one kiss.

Suddenly her top was gone and Cameron being Cameron began making his way down her body, before he could get much further they heard a noise coming from outside the open window.

They both stopped their movements and looked at each other.

Leela panicked; it was her Mum's voice slowly approached the door.

She quickly shoved at Cameron's chest trying to get free and next thing they both ending up on the floor; Leela lying on top of Cameron who was finding this whole situation amusing much to Leela's announce.

"She can't see us" Leela said in a hushed tone as she jumped up pulling Cameron with her, pushing him towards the stairs.

As Cameron went to go upstairs he stopped.

"Cameron wh..." Leela was saying before she was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Cam..." she mumbled as he tried to deepen the kiss only to be pushed him off.

"Cameron, she can't catch us, it's my Mum, you know what she's capable off, just go hide upstairs" she said quickly, nudging him towards the staircase.

As she watched him go she remembered her top and started looking around for it.

"Looking for this" Cameron said with a grin plastered on his face as he chucked her top to her before rushing upstairs just as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey" Leela said with an uneasy smile.

Sam just stood there watching her with an odd look on her face.

"Wha..." she looked down at herself noticed her top was on inside out.

She let out a nervous laugh claiming to have just came out the shower to which her Mum just nodded disbelievingly at.

"Anyway I just came to pick up these" her Mum said as she picked up some pieces of paper from the table.

"Okay, see you later" Leela called as her Mum walked out of the door.

Leela let out a loud sigh as the door shut before rushing upstairs to find Cameron in her room looking through her underwear draw.

As he noticed her he shut the draw and chuckled loudly causing Leela to smile.

"Shut up" she said walking over to him and silencing him with a kiss as they quickly picked up where they left off, falling onto her bed.


	4. We're Undeniable Babe

**We're Undeniable Babe**

Cameron had just moved into the flat opposite Patrick's; he was busy unpacking some stuff when Leela came storming in.

"Let yourself in why don't you" Cameron said in his thick Scottish accent.

"I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you" Leela shouted, ignoring his comment.

Cameron stalked towards her as if she was his prey.

"So what've I done now?" he whispered in her ear casing her to noticeably shiver.

"You... You, you're so..." Leela fell over her words as she pushed him away; creating a distance between them.

"Amazing...Irresistible" Cameron finished.

"Annoying" Leela screamed at him before grabbing him and kissing him with force.

As she let out a moan she pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Cameron looked at her, seeming unfazed by her slap, he stalked towards her and put his lips to her ear causing his breath to tickle her ear.

"You're so damn sexy when you jealous" he whispered causing Leela to scoff before pushing him away from her for the third time that night.

"I am so not jealous" she said as if she was trying to convince herself more than anyone "God, what did I see in you?" she shouted in frustration; he had been flirting with her sister; he swore to her he was going to get her back whatever it took and there he was macking on her sister, it made her blood boil.

Cameron smirked, he secretly hoped for a reaction from her; he only flirted with Tegan to get to her and it worked.

"If you just admitted how you felt none of this would have happened?" he told her.

"So it's my fault?" she let out a disbelieving chuckle "I should have known"

"I. Hate. You." she spat, pronouncing each word with so much passion; regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth, but Cameron had this way of making her so angry.

He stood there, watching her; he would never admit but the words cut him like a knife; Leela was the only woman he ever loved and the idea of her hating him made him want to crawl away and hide from the world.

Approaching her he slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it "You don't mean that?"

His lips were so close to her and she was having trouble thinking straight but she kept her poker face; she was so mad at him right now, maybe she was being irrational, overreacting, but that was love, yes, LOVE, she loved him, after everything, she still loved him; this man was driving her crazy.

"Well feelings mutual babe" he said as his lips inched closer and closer to hers causing their breaths to mix, sending each other wild.

"Good" Leela spat as she subconsciously put her hand on his chest.

"Good" Cameron repeated.

"Good" she muttered as she closed the gap between their lips.

Next thing they knew they were kissing roughly, clawing at each other's clothes, he walking her backwards, carelessly leading them to the couch that was surrounded by boxes; his unpacking forgotten for now.

They both somehow ended up in just their underwear.

"I don't hate you" Leela mumbled quietly as a tear slide down her cheek.

Catching her tear and wiping it away he kissed her tenderly; how did this happen, she came round here mad at him and know... know what? She was a fool for him and this was not the first time since he had arrived in the village that she had fallen into his arms.

He was undeniable.

"Love you" Leela admitted for the first time in fourteen years.

"I love you so much" Cameron told her, stroking her cheek with so much affection that her heart ached for him.

Leela whispered something in his ear and he just grinned at her before flipping them over and showing her how much he loved her.


	5. Is this the end of our beginning? Pt 1

**Is this the end of our beginning - PART 1**

Leela stood at the top of the steps getting ready to go for a jog as she spotted Cameron, fourteen years of memories came rushing back; she may have only been young but she did love him, they really did love each other but all that was over now; it was a new chapter in her life and she had moved on, she had to.

Though the pain and hurt was still there, maybe she would never truly stop feeling for him and she knew he felt the same, maybe there was always going to be a place in each other's hearts for the other, who know...

The fact is they could have had it all, but instead they got pulled apart by harsh reality.

A sad smile fell onto her lips as she walked down the steps, not taking her eyes of Cameron for a second, as he looked up their eyes connected as if he could feel her gaze on him.

His eyes had the same regret in them, they both wished things had been different; so different, Leela would never tell anyone but she cried; even now, she cried over him and their lost love and what they could have had.

Cameron was still watching her and their feet started moving towards each other's; really Leela had no clue why she was going to him and she was sure Cameron felt the same, but the magnetic pull between them was too strong to deny.

As Leela came to a stop in front of her ex lover she explored his facial features which were still as handsome as ever, he had changed a lot since she had last seen him, but then in some whys he hadn't changed a tall.

"Hey" Cameron said speaking first causing Leela to jump slightly at the sound of his voice; still so beautiful, all the promises and hopes filled her mind and she couldn't help the stray tear that fell, he was her only love and he had broken her, she had never really gotten over the heartache and pain he caused her and she was sure she never would.

"Hey baby" he said reaching out to wipe her fallen tear away, she closed her eyes at his gently touch.

But then reality set in and she let out a deep sigh, opening her eyes, she shook him off.

"Don't" Leela said.

"You haven't changed one bit" he told her "Still as beautiful as ever" Leela scoffed at this and shook her head.

"I mean it" Cameron told her grabbing her hand.

Leela stared down at their hands, telling herself to get a grip; it was too late for them.

"No, it's too late, you can't do this to me" Leela told him, pulling her hand free.

"Do what?" Cameron asked confused at her outburst.

"This" she pointed between them "You're messing with my head, I loved..." she shook her head "I still love you and I shouldn't, I can't"

"I still love you too, we can finally be together" Cameron said full of hope.

"No Cameron, don't you get it, it's been too long, we're not the same people anymore" Leela told him as she began walking past him only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her by the arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Me too" Leela said sadly as she walked away for him for the last time...


	6. Is this the end of our beginning? Pt 2

Leela hadn't seen Cameron for a few days and she was glad of that because she was scared she would fall for him again; she already was, but she knew she shouldn't be.

Leela had been feeling ill for the last few days so she spent most of her time lounging around watching crappy daytime television.

Everyone was out doing their daily things which left Leela at home alone.

She had recently got close to Ziggy Roscoe but she knew nothing could happen because she had feelings for Cameron; she couldn't start a relationship when she knew her whole heart wouldn't be in it.

A knock sounded just as Leela's eye began to close causing her to sigh.

The person outside didn't wait for a response as they just strolled in.

"Zig, I told you I was ill" Leela said not really looked up from her position on the couch; she thought it would only be Ziggy, who else could it be?

"I came bearing gifts" a Scottish voice called causing Leela to look up in surprise.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" she asked him "I told you..."

"It's only a few DVDs, I heard that you weren't feeling well and I thought I'd come cheer you up" Cameron grinned at Leela and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, but it quickly faded as she came back to reality.

"Fine, but..." Leela eyed Cameron with a suspicious look "Friends?" she didn't know what to say "Just Friends, that's all" she told him pointedly as she sat up making room for him to sit beside her; she didn't know if this was a good idea but she was bored and as much as she might hate to admit it Cameron did cheer her up.

"Friends" Cameron agreed as he made his way to the couch and sat close to her, dropping the choice of films in her lap.

Leela saw her favourite film and grinned "My favourite" she said as she held the DVD case up.

"I know" Cameron said, looking at her with soft eyes and giving her a small smile.

Leela found herself captured by his eyes and his smile, her eyes lingered for a moment before shaking her head and quickly looking away.

"Um..." she said.

"Yeah, so '50 first dates' it is" Cameron said before taking the DVD from her and going to set it up.

"You hate that film" she told him as he continued to put the film on.

"Yeah, but I have already watched it like a hundred times with you, what's one more time gonna hurt" he told her as he put it in and pressed play on the remote "Plus watching it with you ain't so bad" he added as he positioned himself next to her again.

They sat through the adverts and trailers that they couldn't skip all the while Cameron was making comments and making fun of the people in the adverts, Leela couldn't help but laugh; they used to do that together back when they were going out and knowing Cameron sill did it made her laugh.

Cameron smiled to himself; he loved the sound of Leela's laugh and he wished he could have heard it more, he wished he could have been the one to make her laugh over the last fourteen years, but thanks to her Mum he wasn't .

He put his arm around Leela and pulled her to him so she was resting her head on his shoulder, she didn't even resist when he pulled her to him which surprised him.

Leela knew she shouldn't be so close to him but she didn't move as the movie started playing.

As Leela got into the film Cameron just sat there watching her as his hand started automatically stroking her hair.

Leela found herself drifting to sleep as her eyes kept closing at the feel of what Cameron was doing.

"Cam..." Leela muttered as she snuggled into his side and began to get comfy.

"You always did like using me as a pillow" Cameron whispered to her.

"We were kids" Leela said as she started absentmindedly playing with his buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, but nothing's changed" he whispered in her ear making her shiver from the sensation.

"It has to" Leela mumbled as she looked up at him and her eyes fell to his lips "We can't..."

"Can't what?" Cameron questioned.

"Do this" Leela said pointing between them as the film went forgotten in the background.

"Lee..."

"No" Leela said as she sat up and moved away from him.

"You want this as much as I do" Cameron told her as her grabbed her hand lightly.

"It doesn't matter what I want" she said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked towards the ground, not able to meet his eyes'; of course she wanted it but it wasn't just about what she wanted.

"So you admit it?" he asked causing her to look up at him "You want this, us..." he continued "We could try again, it will be different this time"

Leela could feel herself slowly falling; maybe it could be different, they were both older and somewhat wiser now, they both wanted the same thing, why not just give it a try?

She slowly leaned forward, her eyes reflecting her uncertainty but she just focused on his lips as she inched closer and closer to him.

"Yes, of course I want us" she said as she came to a stop so their lips were just inches apart.

She licked her lips as her eyes searched his face, then Cameron closed the gap between them and captured her lips in his own.

Sighing into the kiss Leela felt like this was meant to be, they were always going to be together, from the minute he came to the village, she knew it was only a matter of time, she never was any good at resisting his charm.

Pulling back from the kiss Leela smiled up at him "If we do this it has to be a secret, no one can know, especially not my Mum"

"Especially not her" Cameron mumbled in agreement before capturing her lips again and pushing her back on the couch before climbing on top of her, earning a giggle from her.

As the film played in the background Cameron began kissing down Leela's neck causing little moans to escape her lips.

Leela smirked to herself before gathering all her strength and turning them over so she was on top, smirking down at him she began to undo his shirt.

"I always did like a woman in control" he winked as clothes started coming off and they soon became a tangled mess on the couch.


End file.
